Estrellas de la vida
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, se enamoro de su compañera. Pero ella lo odia tanto como ama la musica, asi que el intentara usar ese metodo, para poder conquistarla.
1. capitulo 1

**Saludos de los niños mas raros del mundo (nosotros?) siiii…. Kirana y Naraku mejores amigos, creo… (hey) este fanfic se me ocurrió escuchando Aoki Yasei wo daite, de InuYasha. Usare las canciones de la serie y algunas de otras bandas para este fanfic. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Sinopsis: **cuando su corazón escucho aquella canción en la radio, se enamoro perdidamente del cantante, sin saber que su amor es nada más y nada menos que su enemigo de toda la vida.

**01 – la canción del corazón.**

-maldición – dijo una chica corriendo a toda velocidad por el parque.- llegare tarde.

Kagome Higurashi, de 15 años, estudiante de primer semestre de preparatoria. Su cabello es color negro, largo tomado en media cola de lado. Sus ojos del color del chocolate resaltan su rostro infantil. Lleva el uniforme de la preparatoria, que consta de una falda azul marino tableada, calcetas azules y una camisa blanca con el sello de los "linces", la academia Shikon. También su mochila negra con cadenas amarradas en el cierre y calaveras. Lleva consigo su guitarra, pues participa en el club de música.

Cruzo corriendo el campus de la academia revisando su horario que llevaba en la mano, y choco con algo… o más bien, Alguien.

-fíjate por donde caminas, Higurashi – dijo el chico

-deja de molestar Taisho – contesto la chica

InuYasha Taisho, de 17 años, estudiante de 3er semestre y miembro también del club de música. Sus ojos de un color único, dorado, son el centro de atención en su escuela, a parte de su reveldia. Su cabello es negro, largo, con un único mechón plateado por delante, lo lleva recogido en una cola alta, que cruza la parte de atrás de su gorra roja. Porta el uniforme masculino de la escuela, un pantalón azul marino, y la camisa la lleva desabotonada, mostrando una camiseta roja oscura bajo esta.

-si sigues llegando tarde, te sacaran del club de música

-y a ti que te importa – y continuo su camino.

Dentro del salón de clase, la profesora contaba una leyenda, conocida y siendo la favorita de casi todos.

-el hanyou fue liberado de su largo sueño en aquel árbol, por la chica del futuro, que…

-disculpe – dijo Kagome entrando al salón.

-¿Por qué llega tan tarde Higurashi?

-tuve un problema, prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-bien, tome asiento – Kagome obedeció y fue hacia su lugar, junto a su mejor amiga, Sango Taiyija.

-y como decía… - continuo la profesora

-buenos días Kag – dijo Sango

-hola

-pagina 35 del libro de literatura, estamos viendo la leyenda del amor en el tiempo

-muchas gracias – tomo el libro de su mochila y lo abrió en esa pagina.

-memoricen esta leyenda, pues habrá un examen en base de ella. – dijo en cuanto dieron el timbre de cambio de clase.

-es mi historia favorita – dijo la pelinegra

-pero es algo ilógica – contesto su amiga

-lo se, pero no tiene nada de malo – caminaron hasta el patio, donde hacían gimnasia

- odio la gimnasia – dijo Kagome

-tienes la suerte de que no haya maestro gracias a Taisho.

-ni me lo menciones…. Me dan ganas de… - dijo mientras figura ahorcarlo con sus manos.- pero en las noches, todo el enojo provocado por el desaparece, gracias a mis sueños

-¿Qué fue ahora?

-lo de siempre… es la voz de un chico hablándome…

_Ahora, dejaremos todo lo malo atrás_

_En este momento somos libres_

_En alguna parte esta aquel_

_Resplandor tan deseado_

_Vamos, en este camino siempre juntos_

_Atravesando la oscuridad_

_Nada nos podrá nunca separar_

_si nuestras manos unidas están_

-esa… es la letra de un cantante anónimo – dijo Sango.- casi siempre la ponen en la radio, Aoki Yasei Wo Daite. Incluso la traigo en el celular – toma su celular y la reproduce

Taiyou ga kyou mo kurayami ni noboru

Kizutsuite yomigaeru yuuki mitai ni

Me no mae ni yami ga oshiyosetekitemo

Tachimukai buchiyaburu chikara awasete

Ima ore ha umaretekita imi wo shittanda

Omae to au sono tame da to

*Ima me wo sorasanai de ikou aoki yasei no mama de

Doko ka ni aru taiyou no kirameki motomete

Saa onaji kono michi ikou kuraki kouya tsukinukete

Toki wo koe tsunaida te zutto hanasazu ni hashirou

Kotoba ni ha shinai yakusoku ga aru sa

Hibikiau kono kimochi tsuyoi kizuna sa

Yowasa made zenbu miserareru kiseki

Kono basho ga sagashiteta ore no iru basho

Tada soba ni omae ga iru nara

Ikusen no yaiba ni demo ore ha makenai

Ima dare no shito mo ukenai aoki yasei wo daite

Haruka ni aru taiyou no fumoto wo mezashite

Saa tooi kono michi ikou kanarazu asahi ha noboru

Toki wo koemamoru kara hikari no arika he mukaou

-esta basada en la leyenda del amor en el tiempo… pero nadie sabe quien es el vocalista.

-esa voz… es la misma que en mis sueños – dijo sorprendida

-a lo mejor estudia en la academia – mira a Kagome pícaramente.- y lo conoces

-no lo creo – dijo algo sonrojada.- nadie me conoce, solamente Hojo, Koga, Tú y el tarado de Taisho...Ah… y los del club de musica

-como digas

En el salón de música, InuYasha practica con su guitarra todos los días, tratando de superar a cierta chica que, aunque pareciera lo contrario, rondaba por su mente y corazón todo el día.

-InuYasha – grito un chico de cabello negro.

-ya que –chocan sus manos.- que onda

-¿Qué quieres ahora Miroku? – dijo dejando su guitarra a un lado.

Miroku Hoshi es un chico de 18 años, que estudia el mismo curso que InuYasha. Su cabello es negro corto, de ojos azules y bastante guapo (a decir de las chicas). Su único defecto es ser un mujeriego y pervertido.

-¿Qué no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? – Pregunto este.- ahora si, amigo mío, quiero preguntarte algo…. Respecto a tu canción

-ya vas a empezar otra vez… -dijo InuYasha, luego comenzó a susurrar.- jamás diré que yo soy quien canta esa canción

-pero Aoki Yasei Wo Daite se volvió muy popular… serias famoso

-a quien le importa… tu sabes muy bien que yo solamente quería que llegara a los oídos de mi "enemiga" – dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos.- es su historia favorita

-créeme que todos conocen tu canción menos ella… incluso Sango esta enamoradísima de tu voz – mira de forma amenazante a InuYasha – te envidio.

-si no fueras tan mujeriego, ella te haría caso.

-si no fueras tan molesto… Kagome no te odiaría.

-no me odia

-si lo hace

-disculpen la demora – dijo Kagome entrando al salón.- ah, solo están ustedes – dijo algo enojada

-se te olvido cambiar el horario o que… ya todos se fueron – dijo el ambarino

-¿fue cambio de horario? – grito asustada

-sip – dijo Miroku.- ahora son las 4:00, no las 3:00 – InuYasha soltó la carcajada y Kagome se sonrojo, pero por enojo.

-¿de que te ríes idiota? – dijo furiosa

-de…. Lo torpe…. Que eres – dice entre risas

-TE ODIO – grito y salió corriendo del salón azotando la puerta.

-ahora te odia mas

-no me ayudes Miroku – dijo saliendo del salón para seguir a la chica.

**Que tal (pésimo) lo se…, el comportamiento de Kag es parecido al mio, le di mi personalidad jeje, espero que les agrade y ver sus comentarios.**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	2. capitulo 2

**Bien, porfa no maten la poca imaginación que me queda (y como la matarían) los de Todo Animes, Ranma1/2 ya no funciona TT-TT (solo eso) *sniffx2* QUE TE PASA (ya… lean el fanfic, no quiero que vean como muero en manos de una psicópata) QUEEEEEE**

**02- Sengoku Hanyou, sentimientos entrelazados.**

-Noticias de la Academia Shikon. Un chico, de 3er semestre, fue golpeado y amenazado por una chica de 1ero. Los testigos comunican que la chica, de nombre Kagome Higurashi, había salido enfurecida del salón de música, e InuYasha Taisho la seguía molestándola. El chico acaba de salir de la enfermería con uno que otro raspón – anunciaron en el canal de la escuela.

-creo que exageraste Kag – dice la hermana de Kagome, Kikyo Higurashi, de 3 semestre. Tiene un gran parecido a su hermana, a excepción de que su cabello es mas largo y lo lleva recogido en una cola baja.

-se lo merecía – dijo la mencionada.- además, ¿Quién lo manda a seguirme por TODA la escuela diciendo "te ganare en el concurso"?, ya no lo soportaba.

-ya me di cuenta – dijo Kikyo.- por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Ayame?... ya debería estar aquí en el dormitorio.

El dormitorio de chicas ocupa 3 edificios de 4 pisos, al igual que el de chicos. Son dos o tres personas por habitación. La habitación de Kagome, Kikyo y Ayame se encuentra en el 2do piso enseguida de las escaleras, las paredes pintadas de Lila con un ventanal que dejaba ver la cancha de básquet ball. Kikyo duerme en la cama individual, que era tendida por un edredón blanco con rosas rojas, Kagome en la litera baja, tendida por un edredón negro con calaveras moradas y Ayame en la alta, con un edredón de color verde con flores y ramas blancas.

-se ha de haber entretenido, ya la conoces – dijo Kagome. Abrió el armario y saco una blusa negra de tirantes, una faja roja a cuadros, una falda negra, tomo de su cajón un par de calcetas largas negras y unas botas en el mismo color. Se ducho y se vistió, recogiéndose el cabello con una diadema guinda.

-Emo – le dijo Kikyo entrando al baño.

-NO SOY EMO – grito la chica y luego tomo su mochila para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

En una habitación del dormitorio de chicos, InuYasha esta tirado en su cama, escuchando música en su "I pod". Miroku se encuentra a su lado, terminando de acomodar el escritorio que su amigo había dejado hecho un asco. La habitación era compartida con otro chico, Koga, que casi nunca esta en la habitación. Las paredes de esta son Azules, con la ventana dejando la vista al edificio de al lado. InuYasha duerme en la litera de arriba, tendida con un edredón Azul Marino, Miroku en la litera de abajo, con un edredón verde sin detalles, y Koga en la individual, con un edredón gris con detalles en negro.

-¿iras a la radio escolar hoy? – pregunto Miroku.

-tengo que ir a entregar mi nueva canción – dijo tranquilo.

-¿otra dedicada a Higurashi? – pregunto de nuevo.

-tal vez – se levanta de la cama.- voy a dejar el CD de una vez – y salió de la habitación.

-al fin – dijo Kagome tirándose en su cama.- nunca me habían dejado tanta tarea en mi vida.

-y espera a que estés en 3 semestre – dijo Kikyo. Enseguida entro a la habitación una chica de pelo rojo suelto, de ojos verdes. Lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela todavía.

-ya llegue – dijo agitada.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto la mayor de las hermanas.

-no lo se – dijo apenada.- me volví a perder.

-hay Ayame – se escucha el timbre del celular de la chica.- bueno? – pregunto

_-a que hora vendrás a la radio?_

-hoy no me toca ir

-_es viernes, si te toca_

_-_¿es viernes?... yo pensé que era jueves

-_ven, acabo de recibir la canción de InuYasha_

_-_¿enserio?... voy para haya – dijo colgando.- chicas, me tengo que ir

-pero si acabas de llegar – dijo la menor de las hermanas.

-si, pero hoy me toca dirigir la estación de radio… nos vemos – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-yo también saldré… ¿no quieres venir hermana? – pregunto Kikyo

-no, yo me quedo

-bien, nos vemos – y salió de la habitación.

Kagome prendió la radio y espero. Ella sabia que Ayame era quien reproducía las canciones de aquel joven, se lo había dicho Sango. Después de unos minutos, escucho la voz de Ayame.

_-buenas noches, soy Ayame Hinamori, esperamos que disfruten de la radio escolar. Sabemos que muchos de ustedes han esperado la nueva canción de "Sengoku Hanyou", Sentimientos entrelazados…_

_Cuando tu sonrisa va_

_Consumiéndome_

_La vida me dice sin condiciones_

_Que lo nuestro es amor_

_Del bueno_

_Aunque tu no sientas lo mismo_

_Nada cambiara en mí_

_Aunque a figure lo contrario_

_Y sin imaginarlo_

_Cada día ideare la manera_

_De que tú vivas junto a mi_

_Y si mi mente va sin descanso_

_Y si mi tiempo ya es escaso_

_Si tu vida se ha acabado_

_Junto a ti yo me iré_

_La manera de que tu corazón_

_Dice lo contrario_

_A tus pensamientos_

_Revela que los dos somos almas gemelas_

_Tu alma y la mía_

_Con sentimientos entrelazados._

_Que linda voz – _pensó la chica. Mientras, en el dormitorio de chicos, un joven de ojos del color del sol tocaba su guitarra y seguía a ritmo la canción.

_No me importa la distancia_

_Si diferentes somos_

_Mi vida se hará en torno_

_A que tu estés bien…._

_Y si mi mente va sin descanso_

_Y si mi tiempo ya es escaso_

_Si tu vida se ha acabado…_

_La manera de que tu corazón_

_Dice lo contrario…._

_Revela que los dos somos almas gemelas…_

_Con sentimientos entrelazados_

InuYasha termino de cantar. Termino su segunda canción, pero esta vez basándose solamente en sus sentimientos por su querida "enemiga".

-_wow… eso si que es cantar. Sengoku Hanyou, si nos estas escuchando, esperamos algún día verte en persona. Ahora vamos con Bankotsu, que traerá las noticias nocturnas de la academia._

-espero que la escuches, Kagome…

La chica había quedado encantada con la canción. Esa forma de tocar le era conocida, además del instrumental… lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba nada.

-me encantaría que me la cantaras a mi – dijo. Pero después entro en razón. No era la única chica de la academia, seguramente, ese joven tan talentoso estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Pero eso no detenía el deseo de conocerlo. De escucharlo en persona.

-wow, ahora si que le echaste entusiasmo – dijo Miroku.- la forma en que cantaste, con mucho sentimiento. Se te nota a costas que estas enamorado.

-crees que la escuche?

-tal vez… Sango dijo que se encargaría de hacer que te conociera, bueno, a Sengoku Hanyou.

-eso espero… por ahora, dejame dormir – dijo tirando de su edredón para acostarse en su cama y dormir, esperaba al dia siguiente, para "pelear" con su Kagome.

**Heee. Que tal (ho-rro-ro-so) Sisi, cállate (si si, me callo… jajajaja) jajajaja. Esa obra estuvo genial (que pasa Ama') tu Abuela viene pa' ca (no Ama', esa no es mi familia)…. Lastima que no ganaron…. Estuvo genial. sayonara**


	3. capitulo 3

**No tengo nada que decir (no yo) bueno, lean el fanfic…**

**03 – InuYasha vs Sengoku Hanyou**

-y si mi mente va sin descanso, y si mi tiempo ya es escaso, si tu vida se ha acabado… la manera de que tu corazón dice lo contrario… revela que los dos somos almas gemelas… con sentimientos entrelazados…. WOOOOO…. –cantaban a todo volumen Kagome y Sango en la habitación de la primera.

-canta genial – dijo la azabache

-será tan guapo como canta – pregunto Sango

-_ojala que si_ – pensó Kagome.- oye… ¿me acompañas al ensayo?

-si, como no – dijo la castaña tomando su morral.- vámonos

Kagome lleva puesta una camisa negra que decía "rock" en color azul, un mini Short negro, un cinturón azul, calcetas largas de rayas azules y negras, y sus botas negras. Lleva el cabello suelto. Sango lleva una camisa blanca, falda rosa y unas sandalias doradas, con el cabello tomado en media cola.

-¿ya tienes tu nueva canción? – pregunto Sango

-si, espero que la acepten en el club.

-ojala – mira hacia adelante.- no te vayas a enojar o a gritar

-¿Por qué?...

-buenos días Higurashi – dijo un chico de mirada dorada.

-buenos días Taisho – contesto de mala gana.- ¿asi que te cortaste el cabello?

-si, esta mañana – dijo InuYasha. Su cabello, antes largo, ahora lo llevaba en un corte escolar, alborotado con el gel, de una manera juvenil.

-te queda fatal – dijo ella para seguir su camino.

-hey espérame – dijo Sango siguiéndola.

-se te olvida que vamos al mismo lugar – grito el chico.

-no me interesa – grito la azabache.

-ya lo sabia – dijo corriendo tras de ella. Luego de un rato caminando llegaron al lugar de ensayo, el auditorio escolar. Entraron y se encontraron con todos los miembros… Miroku, quien toca el bajo, Rin Saeko, tecladista, Koga Wolf, baterista. InuYasha se encarga de la guitarra principal y Kagome de la guitarra secundaria, y es la vocalista.

-buenos días – dijeron los tres juntos.

-al fin llegan – dijo Miroku.

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer Kag? – pregunto Rin.

-lo siento amiga, es solo que se me olvido cambiar el horario.

-eres un caso perdido – dijo Koga.

-ya, comencemos a ensayar – dijo InuYasha aburrido.- ¿nos aventamos Going under de Evanescense?

-buena idea – dijo Miroku y todos se posicionaron para comenzar.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

Terminaron la canción, casi siempre cometían equivocaciones, pero esta vez les salió perfecta. Eso si los impresiono.

-díganme que no fue mi imaginación – pregunto Kagome.- ¿nos salió bien?

-MILAGRO – grito InuYasha siendo golpeado por todo el equipo.- eso dolió

-tu también te equivocabas InuYasha – dijo Miroku

-pero casi no se notaba – dijo con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿a no? – Pregunto Kagome.- siempre que se escuchaba horrendo era por tu culpa, por que demonios no puedes ser como Sengoku Hanyou, el si toca de verdad impresionante.- InuYasha y Miroku soltaron una leve risa.- ¿de que se ríen?

-de nada – dijo InuYasha.- no deberías compararme con el, a cuestas se nota que soy mejor – dijo acariciando su único mechón plateado– _si supieras que somos el mismo – _pensó.

-no lo creo, jamás te haz atrevido a cantar – dijo la azabache

-eso es por que…. – Ok, ahora si que le habían robado las palabras.

-jeje, game over – dijo Kagome

-a ver… ya decide, eres Emo o fresa – dijo el ambarino. Eso si que la hacia enojar. Cuando le dices a Kagome Emo, te golpea, cuando le dices fresa es como firmar tu testamento.

-QUE DIJISTE – grito la chica al tiempo que InuYasha se preparaba para correr. Lo persiguió un rato, este se giro hacia ella y atrapo sus brazos. Kagome aprovecho la situación y le pego una patada en sus partes nobles, haciendo que el chico se retorciera del dolor.

-huy – dijo InuYasha adolorido.

-te lo mereces – dijo Miroku y tomo su bajo.- ¿terminamos de ensayar?

-no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Rin.- el pobre de InuYasha no podrá hacer nada un rato – dijo mientras lo apuntaba, pues apenas y se podía mover.

-pero nos tenemos que preparar para el concurso – dijo el chico levantándose.

-una canción mas y nos vamos – dijo Koga preparándose para tocar la batería.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Miroku

-hmm… - pensó un momento el peli negro.- my heartful song, de Mizuki Nana.

-perfecto – dijo Kagome tomando su guitarra.- ¿comenzamos?

-si – dijo InuYasha tomando su guitarra también. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus instrumentos.

_Daremo inai stage_

_yume no jikan wa mou maku ga_

_oriteyuku_

_kinou to onaji_

_asu wa nidoto ko naito kizukuno_

_last scene wa itsumo_

_setsunaku utsukushii kedo_

_namida fuite tobira_

_tatakuo_

_atarashii watashi ni_

_umare kawaru_

_yuuki wo dashite_

_hazukashi ga ranai ne_

_my heartful song_

_my heartful song_

_utau yo __**itsumadeno**_

_anata ni todokimasu_

_youni_

_itsukara darou_

_honto no egao wo miserare na_

_kunatteta_

_konna no watashi wo_

_akira menaide mattete kureta no_

_kodoku no tate wo kakage_

_jibun to tatakatteita_

_hora tsuyogari no kusari_

_hodoite_

_natsukashii omoide_

_ni __**yasashika**__ ga_

_mesameru youni_

_sunao ni nareta kara_

_my heartful song_

_my heartful song_

_kokoro wo hiraite_

_ima_

_atarashii watashi ni_

_umare __**kabaru**_

_yuuki wo dashite_

_kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

_my heartful song_

_my heartful song_

_utau yo itsumademo_

_anata ni todokimasu __**youi**_

Se miran entre todos y sueltan un suspiro. Kagome se había vuelto a equivocar en la letra (palabras en negrita), aunque todos saben a la perfección que la chica no es buena para cantar en japonés.

-lo siento – dijo apenada.

-da igual, de todas formas es un ensayo – dijo Sango.

-pero tienes que aprenderte la letra para el concurso – dijo Rin.- aquí no hay problema en las equivocaciones, pero, en el concurso si.

-ya lo se…

-¿Quién era la que decía que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Sengoku Hanyou? – pregunto InuYasha

-CALLATE – grito.- nos vemos chicos – dijo amablemente y salió del salón, llevándose a Sango con ella.

**Kir: apuñálenme si quieren, pero soy gran fan de Evanescence.  
Nar: ¿acaso no se nota que esta loca?  
Kir: urusai… cuídense.**

**Kirana Taisho **

**Naraku Martínez**


	4. capitulo 4

**Kir: Konichiwa Minna  
Nar: hola  
Kir: disfruten del fanfic…**

-CALLATE – grito.- nos vemos chicos – dijo amablemente y salió del salón, llevándose a Sango con ella.

**04 – Los sentimientos de Kagome**

-kuso, olvide entregar la canción – grita Kagome a medio camino, haciendo reír a Sango.

-si serás…

-fue culpa de InuYasha, para que me molesta…

-como digas.

Caminan buen rato, hasta llegar a la habitación de Kagome, donde Kikyo la espera impacientemente. Al entrar a ella, Kikyo dice algo enojada.

-al fin llegas, recuerda que hoy veremos a Papa…

-cierto... lo había olvidado – dice algo apenada

-Hay Kag – dice Kikyo de forma reprobatoria.- presta mas atención a la próxima. Desde el lunes te dije "el viernes vendrá papa a visitarnos" ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

-gomen

-sea lo que sea, apúrate – dijo la mayor mas tranquila.

-esto va empeorando – dijo InuYasha tirándose a la cama.

-si no causaras su odio a cada rato – dijo Miroku.

-¿Qué Kagome no entiende que cuando un chico la molesta es que le gusta? – dijo Tranquilo.

-hay InuYasha – dijo el pelinegro.

-¿de que hablan? – pregunto Koga al entrar a la habitación.

-wow… bienvenido nuevo estudiante – dijo Miroku

-cállate libidinoso – dijo amenazantemente

-pues casi nunca vienes a la habitación – dijo InuYasha

-tengo cosas importantes que hacer idiota.

-¿Cómo?

-ahora mismo voy a visitar a MI chica…

-¿y se puede saber quien es la afortunada este mes? – pregunto InuYasha. Koga, al igual que Miroku, es un mujeriego, pero no utiliza la técnica "manoséala" para conquistarlas.

-Higurashi Kagome – al decir eso, hace que InuYasha se enoje y le de un puñetazo en la cara.

-PUEDES JUGAR CON CUALQUIER CHICA QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO JUGARAS CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KAGOME – grito Furioso y lleno de celos. Koga se levanto del suelo,

-ya lo entiendo… ¿te haz enamorado de ella? – dijo acercándose a el.- otra razón para hacerla mía.

-IMBESIL – volvió a golpearlo…

-MALDITO – grito Koga y le regreso el golpe.

-cálmense ya – dijo Miroku.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO INFELIZ, SI LE HACES ALGO A KAGOME, NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO – concluye el ambarino saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de azoton.

Camina un rato por el campus de la academia, quería deshacerse de todas esas emociones por un momento. No soportaba a Koga, eso era desde siempre, por meterse con cada chica que encontrara y terminar lastimándola. Pero no quiere que le haga algo a la joven que Ama.

-no vayas a caer en sus sucios juegos Kagome – dijo algo preocupado. De pronto se le prendió el foco (se le prendió el foco, que gracioso jeje). Tomo de su morral de Michemical Romance (yo tengo un morral así) y saco un cuaderno y una pluma. Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a escribir.

_Kagome Higurashi:_

_He escuchado mucho sobre ti, y me interesaría_

_Conocerte. Por favor, te esperare en el campus el próximo sábado_

_A las 2:00 pm, no faltes._

_Sengoku Hanyou._

-espero que sea suficiente. Usare la peluca que use el año pasado en la obra de teatro, Kagome no estaba en secundaria en ese entonces, no me reconocerá – y se dirigió a cumplir sus dos propósitos.

Kagome se encontraba en su cama. Hace un rato fue con su padre, y este le regalo una computadora. Tenía pensado usarla, pero no sabía como instalarla, y no conoce a nadie que sepa hacerlo.

-demonios – dijo enojada.- ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

-hermana – dijo Kikyo entrando a la habitación.- te dejaron una carta anónima.

-eh – dijo levantándose de la cama. Camina hacia su hermana y toma la carta, leyéndola detenidamente. Al ver quien la mandaba, grito tan fuerte que se podía escuchar por toda la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ayame saliendo del baño.

-es de Sengoku Hanyou… quiere que nos veamos el próximo sábado – dijo emocionada.

-¿a ver? – dijo Ayame quitándole la carta. _Es la letra de InuYasha_ pensó.- si, es su letra.

-¿lo conoces? – pregunto la azabache.

-claro… yo soy quien recibe sus canciones para la radio escolar.

-¿quien es? – volvió a preguntar.

-no te lo puedo decir, me pidió ese favor, no revelar su identidad. Pero si, lo conoces… es lo único que diré.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Kikyo. Contesta y escucha atentamente.

-¿enserio?... esto le encantara a Kag, cuidate – y cuelga.- hermana, prende la televisión en el canal de la academia.

-claro – dijo haciendo lo que su hermana le pidió.

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver _

_daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil,_

_mis botas y mi fe_

_Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad _

_tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor_

_mi corazón_

_Y si no fuera por ti_

_yo no podría vivir _

_en el vacío de estos días de no saber_

_Y si no fuera por ti,_

_yo no sería feliz _

_Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

_Y es que solo con saber_

_que al regresar _

_tu esperarás por mí _

_aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

_Volverte a ver es_

_todo lo que quiero hacer _

_volverte a ver_

_para poderme reponer_

_Porque sin ti_

_mi vida yo no soy feliz _

_porque sin ti_

_mi vida no tiene raíz_

_ni una razón para vivir _

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar _

_Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir _

_tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición _

_por eso regresar a ti_

_es mi única misión_

_Y si no fuera por ti_

_yo no podría vivir _

_en el vacío de estos días de no saber_

_Y si no fuera por ti_

_yo no sería feliz _

_como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

_Y es que solo con saber que al regresar _

_tu esperarás por mi _

_aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

_Volverte a ver_

_es todo lo que quiero hacer _

_volverte a ver_

_para poderme reponer_

_Porque sin ti_

_mi vida yo no soy feliz _

_porque sin ti_

_mi vida no tiene raíz_

_ni una razón para vivir _

_Eres todo lo que tengo _

_y no me quiero morir _

_sin poder otra vez _

_volverte a ver _

_Porque sin ti_

_mi vida yo no soy feliz _

_porque sin ti mi_

_vida no tiene raíz_

_Volverte a ver_

_es todo lo que quiero hacer _

_volverte a ver_

_para poderme reponer _

_Porque sin ti mi vida_

_yo no soy feliz _

_porque sin ti_

_mi vida no tiene raíz_

_ni un razón para vivir_

_-dinos la razón, Sengoku Hanyou, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? no te gustaba salir en vivo_

_-me interesa que alguien en especial me conozca. Pronto tendré una cita con ella. Pido por favor, el próximo sábado, estaré con ella, seria buena onda que no interrumpieran - _dijo por televisión un chico de cabello plateado largo tomado en una coleta alta. Pantalón negro, camisa roja y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón. Lleva lentes oscuros.

-¿el es sengoku hanyou? – pregunto Kagome.

-¿_se puede saber el nombre de la afortunada? – _pregunto Kagura, la chica que dirige ese programa escolar.

-_pronto lo sabran_

_-bien, vamos a un corte comercial y regresamos… - _Kikyo apaga la televisión.

- vas a ir a verlo? – pregunto

-creo que si… bueno… no estoy segura de que lo haya enviado el, pero de todas formas ire…

-bien, tienes mi permiso – le dijo Kikyo a su hermana menor. Kagome la abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias hermana.

**Kir: listo… los capítulos me quedan mas largos que en mi otro fanfic  
Nar: si, por que te obligo, que si no…  
Kir: tu cállate…. sayonara**


	5. capitulo 5

**Kir: ohayou  
Nar: Buenos dias…  
Kir: fick:**

**05 – mi primera cita**

La semana paso tranquila. Kagome se encontraba en su habitación buscando que ponerse. Escogió una falda azul a cuadros, una camisa negra de tirantes, calcetas largas negras y botas azules. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de lado.

Camina un poco por la habitación buscando algo… revisa debajo de su cama y saca una caja rosa. La abre y va sacando poco a poco papeles, fotografías, ligas, un montón de recuerdos que solo un niño pequeño aprovecha, hasta que al final saco un botecito… el perfume de su madre.

-si estuvieras conmigo madre – dijo colocándose un poco del perfume, que huele a Sakuras. Mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que es la 1:45.- tengo que apurarme – y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Busca por el campus al chico de melena plateada, pero no lo encuentra. Las 2:10 y sigue igual, hasta que escucha el sonido de una guitarra.

Soy la pregunta del millón  
siempre la interrogación  
no respondas que sí porque sí  
Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
si yo no te voy a oír  
no me entiendes  
y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí

-esa voz… ¿Dónde se encuentra? – pregunto…

Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
niño y hombre puedo ser  
no me uses y apartes de tí  
y vi como alguien aprendió  
lo que nadie le enseñó  
no me entienden  
no estoy aquí

La chica corre hacia el lugar, busca en cada pasillo hasta llegar al jardín de flores, donde un chico vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra de Evanescense y unos lentes oscuros, de cabello plateado, tocaba su guitarra y cantaba a la vez.

Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros seguir siempre así  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
y no entienden  
que sigo aquí

Varia gente se empezó a juntar a su alrededor. La mayoría sus fans, se sentaron a escucharlo tocar. La canción era linda, pero la voz del chico era mucho mejor.

Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
te daría el cien por cien  
me conoces y ya no hay temor  
Yo mostraría lo que soy  
si tú vienes donde voy  
no me alcanzan  
si eres mi amigo mejor

Kagome conoce esa canción, Sigo aquí de Alex ubago. Se acerco a el lentamente y canto ella sola

Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
yo no soy lo que ven  
todo un mundo durmiendo  
y yo sigo soñando por qué…

El chico la reconoce al instante y comienza a cantar con ella.

…sus palabras susurran mentiras  
que nunca creeré

Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros, por ellos, por mí  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
estoy sólo  
y sigo aquí  
Sólo yo  
estoy aquí  
sigo aquí  
sigo aquí

Toda la gente que se encontraba alrededor les aplaudió. El chico guardo su guitarra en la mochila de esta, se la colgó en la espalda y camino hacia ella, tomando su mano.

-te estaba esperando, Kagome – dijo sonriendo.- cantas hermoso… aunque ya había tenido el honor de escucharte con anterioridad.

Todas las chicas que se encontraban entre ese genterio gritaron de emoción o envidia. Nadie conoce a la chica, pensaron que seria una de las "nerdas" de la escuela, pero era de envidia esa chica, que suerte tiene, pensaron muchas.

-ven… pedí permiso para salir de la academia un rato, con la condición de que regresemos antes de las 8:00 de la noche – dijo Guiándola hacia la salida de la academia, donde estaba un coche rojo.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto tímidamente.

-pronto lo sabrás – dijo para abrirle la puerta del coche a la chica- vamos – Kagome subió al coche y partieron.

En la academia, en los edificios de chicos, edificio 2, 3er piso al final del pasillo (esto aburre) se encontraban Miroku Y Koga platicando.

-por cierto… ¿Dónde esta el tarado de Taisho? – pregunto Koga.

-en una cita – dijo Miroku tranquilo.

-¿así que ya se olvido de Kagome?

-al contrario, la cita es con ella

-QUEEEEEEE

Llegaron a un restaurante mexicano. Kagome jamás había probado la comida mexicana, eso lo sabia InuYasha, pero quiere que por una vez salga de lo usual. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana.

-este lugar es impresionante

-no pidas algo muy picante, luego te hará daño – dijo InuYasha

-¿oye?... ¿podrías quitarte los lentes, por favor? – Pregunto Kagome.- ¿me gustaría verte a los ojos?

-pronto… por ahora no, descubrirías quien soy y me odiarías por ello – llego el mesero y les tomo la orden. Kagome pide unas enmoladas con queso y un agua de horchata, E InuYasha pide unos chilaquiles y una coca cola.

-enseguida vendrá su pedido.

-me responderás algunas preguntas? – dijo Kagome

-¿como cuales?

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto

-diecisiete.

-¿en que semestre vas?

- tercer semestre

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto tratando de hacer que cayera. Algo que al parecer no funciono.

-demasiadas preguntas, ¿no crees? – Dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa.- te dije que respondería, pero desde un principio dije que no diría mi nombre, al menos, no por ahora – llego el mesero y les entrego lo que pidieron.- gracias –dijo

-que lo disfruten – dijo el mesero y se fue. Comieron tranquilamente. Al terminar, InuYasha la invita al parque, donde dura el resto de la tarde. A las 7 en punto, InuYasha la llevo hasta su dormitorio.

-fue muy divertido este día – dijo Kagome feliz.

-me alegro que te haya gustado – dijo tomando su mano.- yo…

-gracias – le dijo la chica abrazándolo. InuYasha aprovecha ese momento para besarla, algo que la chica corresponde cerrando los ojos. Al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, pudo reconocer el color de ellos. Dorado, ¿de donde conocía a un chico de mirada de oro?

-hasta pronto – dijo InuYasha para echarse a correr

-adiós – dijo ella entrando al dormitorio. Sube las escaleras y gira para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Al entrar, Kikyo y Ayame se abalanzan hacia ella, obligándola a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Kikyo.

-te vi besándote con Ta… con Sengoku Hanyou – corrigió Ayame.

-solo eso… me beso y ya – dijo restándole importancia, pero completamente sonrojada. Luego de eso decidieron dejarla en paz. La chica se ducho, se coloco su pijama y se acosto, cubriéndose con el edredón de calaveras.

InuYasha llego a su habitación y se quito la peluca, dejando al descubierto su cabello negro (y el mechon plateado) subiéndose a su cama.

-hasta que llegas – dijo Miroku recargado en la orilla de la cama del chico.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-ahora caí en cuenta de que lo que quería hacer lo olvide – dijo echándose la almohada enzima.- kuso… y era lo principal.

-al parecer te enbobaste con ella amigo.

-creo que si – jala su edredón y se cubre con el.- por ahora dejame dormir, buenas noches…

-si… buenas noches – y también se acuesta en su cama.

Lunes en la mañana

Kagome camina junto a Sango hacia la clase que les tocaba. Esta bostesa…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la castaña.

-nada… ahhh… solamente no pude dormir bien – caminaron un rato para poder llegar al aula que les tocaba. Ese día empezaban con algebra. Dio el timbre y comenzaron la clase…

-siete x más quince es igual a setentaicinco… entonces…. ¿Cual es el valor de x? – pregunto el profesor. Kagome fue la primera en responder.

-ocho punto quinientos setentaiuno – dijo ella.

-diganos, Higurashi, ¿como saco el resultado?

-con una operación inversa. A 75 se le restan 15 y el resultado se divide entre 7.

-bien hecho, ahora tome asiento… - y asi continuaron su clase.

**Kir: ¿si guta?  
Nar: no, no guta  
Kir: a ti nadie te pregunto Naraku… Sayonara…**


	6. capitulo 6

**Hoy es, no se que dia, pero ya se acerca mi cumpleaños numero 14 wiii… Naraku esta de vacaciones, y lo impresionante es que erick Eduardo (Hakudoshi, cualquier parecido con Edward Elric es Pura coincidencia), miembro del OTK17 team, quien nos ayuda con los cosplays y las ideas la mayoría de veces, tiene 15 años y es mas chico que yo (alguna razón por la cual tenia que ser yo InuYasha en los cosplay a pesar de ser Chica) bueno, el fanfic**

**06 – el nombre de la banda**

Martes 6 de septiembre, 03:00pm…

-APURATE TAISHO – grito Kagome corriendo hacia el auditorio…

-ya voy – dijo este un poco cansado – si no te hubieras quedado dormida en clase, esto no hubiera pasado…

-mejor cállate tarado – entran corriendo al lugar – ya llegamos.

-al fin, rápido, hay que ensayar – dijo Miroku tomando su instrumento (el bajo) y colocándose en su lugar, al igual que todos.

-empecemos con Sweet Sacrifice de evanescence – dijo Koga. Kagome corrió a tomar su guitarra y a preparar el micrófono para el ensayo…

It's true, we're all a little insane

but its so clear

now that I'm unchained

fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you live to break me- don't deny

sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name

and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice.

[I dream in darkness

I sleep to die e

rase the silence

erase my life

our burning ashes

blacken the day

a world of nothingness

blow me away]

do you wonder why you hate?

are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

you poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you live to break me- don't deny

sweet sacrifice

-al parecer vamos mejorando – dijo Rin al terminar la cancion.

-pero todavia no creamos nuestra cancion – dijo Miroku. Kagome tomo su mochila y saco un cuaderno negro con detalles en morado.

-de hecho, escribi una hace tiempo, pero olvide mostrarla, tomen – se las entrega. Tenia todo listo, las notas en cada instrumento y la letra.

-toquemosla entonces, a ver si esta bien – dijo InuYasha y comenzaron a tocar…

Todo empezó desde nuestro Primer Beso

La Historia de Nuestro Amor

Fundido de Magia en mi Destino

Y de Pronto, apareciste Tú

Aquí son dos Lunas indelebles en el Cielo

Eso es Imposible, ¿Verdad?

¡Es la Primera vez Que tengo Una Sensación como esta!

Este Lugar Confortable Crece Rápidamente.

Incluso si tú… Tropiezas y te caes…

¡Ahora Yo! ¡Por Siempre! Te Abrazaré…

Un Dulce Beso; Todavía no he despertado de la

Historia cuando me encontré esa mirada,

Porqué cuando emitas tu Magia

Tu deseo seguramente Será cumplido

Todo empezó desde nuestro Primer Beso

La Historia de Nuestro Amor

Fundido de Magia en mi Destino

Y de Pronto, apareciste Tú

Siempre estamos en los Espíritus…

¡¿Es Amor? ¿Amistad?...

Todo empezó a tu Cuenta

Incluso si tal ves…

Te cansaste y empezaste a enfrentarte a La Otra Forma

¡Ey Tú Firma! ¡Y exactamente!

Llévame lejos…

Que nuestro amor no puede esperar

Que sólo un Beso es un Misterio en el Momento

En el que cerré los ojos suavemente,

Porque yo te protegeré por mi solo.

Mi palpitar.

Que interrumpieron en las Maravillas de nuestro

Primer Beso guiado por mi destino

Que apareció de repente

Si de pronto…

Vuelves a Caer y Tropezar de nuevo.

¡Yo siempre! ¡Y siempre! ¡Te abrazaré!

Un Dulce Beso; Todavía no he despertado de la

Historia que me encontré ese Día

Porque cuando yo vea Hacer tu magia

¡Tu deseo seguramente será cumplido!

Todo empezó desde nuestro Primer Beso

La Historia de Nuestro Amor

Fundido de Magia en mi Destino

Y de Pronto apareciste Tú….

(zero no tsukaima, first kiss)

Se quedaron impresionados. Kagome ya habia creado canciones mas antes, pero esta vez es diferente. tuvo la impresión de haberse basado en su cita con Sengoku Hanyou, pero cayo en cuenta que la cancion la habia escrito una semana antes.

-wow… ahora si que te quedo fantastica – dijo Miroku.- nunca antes las habías escrito tan bien

-sip, felicidades – dijo InuYasha sonriendo.- ya que las otras fueron un asco, pensaba que esta también lo seria, pero te toco suerte – golpe de parte de Kagome.- auh… mala – dice sobándose su brazo.

-mejor cállate Taisho, tus canciones no son de lo mejor

Flash back

Todos había ido a la habitación de InuYasha, era el cumpleaños de Miroku y le harian una sorpresa.

-¿Dónde esta Taisho? – pregunto Kagome

-no lo se – de repente se escuchan ruidos extraños en el baño

-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, enchilada bla bla bla – cantaba InuYasha dentro del baño, lo cual hizo reir a las chicas como locas…

Fin flash back

Sueltan la carcajada

-no me lo recuerden – dijo InuYasha molesto.

-ese fue uno de los días mas geniales de mi vida – dijo Kagome.

-Higurashi – dijo InuYasha de forma amenazante…

-ya, dejen de pelear – dijo Miroku.- el concurso se acerca, tenemos la canción, tenemos los instrumentos, el lugar y fecha, pero no tenemos nombre de la banda…

-que tal cucarachas en el alambre – dijo Koga. Todos miran al chico de forma extraña… - ¿no me van a negar que es llamativo?

-idiota – dijo Rin…

-yo diría que los rebeldes de la Shikon –dijo la azabache…

-oye, suena genial – dijo InuYasha.- pero, que tal en ingles…

-¿Shikon Rebels? – Pregunto Koga.- yo estoy de acuerdo… suena perfecto.

-si… entonces – dijo Miroku.- a partir de hoy somos los Shikon Rebels

**Listo el capitulo. Saludos y agradecimientos de parte del OTK17 para Nataome, Lady Itati Zuu, y nada mas, ya que son las únicas que comentan el fanfic… besos y abrazos… sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**


	7. capitulo 7

**El capitulo 7, claramente se empezara a poner interesante… se acerca el concurso de bandas… además, Ayame (que dirige la estación de radio escolar) tendrá una sorpresa, con la ayuda de InuYasha… ¿Qué será?... lean el capitulo y entérense por ustedes mismos (o mismas)… por cierto… las parejas de este fanfic se supone son InuYasha y Kagome, Sango y Miroku, Sesshomaru y Rin, Koga y Ayame (aunque no lo paresca), y la impresión… Kikyo y Bankosu. Yo no tengo nada en contra de Kikyo, en mis fanfics ella NUNCA será la mala, o la zorra o algo por el estilo. A mi me encanta la pareja de Kikyo y Bankotsu, asi que… bueno, el fanfic.**

-si… entonces – dijo Miroku.- a partir de hoy somos los Shikon Rebels

**07 – concurso y sorpresas**

El dia del esperado concurso se acerca, y nuestros amigos han estado ensayando duramente toda la semana. InuYasha consiguió que Ayame le pasara el celular de Kagome, y apunto el número, por lo cual le ha estado hablando como "Sengoku Hanyou", haciendo a la chica brincar de felicidad.

Viernes 23 de septiembre…

**Kagome POV**

Las clases van de mal en peor. Al principio se me hacían fáciles, pero ya en el nivel que voy, están muy complicadas. En diciembre terminare el primer semestre de prepa y estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver a donde iremos en las vacaciones próximas, las 2 semanas desde el termino del concurso hasta el 17 de octubre. Pero lo principal ahora es el concurso de la próxima semana, para el viernes 30 de septiembre.

La canción de primer beso se había quedado como la que cantaríamos en el concurso, y eso medio me alegraba, ya que era mi primera canción que me salía genial. Además, mañana tendría otro encuentro con mi amado Sengoku Hanyou, eso es lo que me tiene entusiasmada en este momento…

-memoricen esto, es para el examen del lunes – demonios, eso era mi perdición…

**Fin Kagome POV**

-tranquila Kagome, te ira bien – dijo Sango.

-eso espero, no quiero cambiar de internado – dijo Kagome

-no cambiaras de Internado

Luego de caminar un rato se reúnen con Ayame, Kikyo y Rin.

-hola chicas – saluda Rin. Kikyo nota a Kagome preocupada y decide preguntar:

-¿Qué tienes hermana?

Kagome susurra algunas tonterías sobre reprobar y cambiar, su computadora y cosas por el estilo.

-Kagome – dicen las 4 al unisono.

-ah, por cierto… ¿tienen algo que hacer esta tarde? – pregunto Ayame.

-yo no – dijo Rin. Kagome y Sango responden algo parecido.

-yo tengo una cita con Bankotsu – dijo Kikyo.

-bueno, chicas, ¿vamos al Mall? – pregunta finalmente la peli roja.

La chicas se miran la una a la otra, sonríen y gritan un sonoro "SI"

-entonces nos vemos aquí en 1 hora – dijo Rin. Kikyo, Kagome y Ayame se van juntas a su habitación para arreglarse.

Kikyo se viste con un pantalón de mezclilla claro, una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas botas blancas. El cabello lo lleva recogido en una cola alta, se despide y sale.

-bien.

Ayame se viste con una falda de mezclilla azul claro, una camiseta verde claro con estampados en flores rosas, y sus botas blancas. Lleva el cabello con sus clásicas coletas. Kagome se viste con una falda negra con morado, una camisa negra de tirantes con manchas moradas, calcetas negras por enzima de la rodilla a rayas en los mismos colores y sus botas negras. Lleva el cabello suelto.

Salen 15 minutos antes de la hora de encuentro con Sango y Rin. Al llegar se encuentran con ellas y con los chicos, InuYasha, Miroku y Koga.

-¿Quién los invito? – pregunto Kagome.

-Sango – dijo InuYasha.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Ayame a Sango.

-porque tenemos una proposición.

-hablen entonces – dijo la Azabache.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos las próximas vacaciones en mi pueblo?... mi casa es pequeña, pero Taisho vive cerca, y su casa si es bastante grande…. Además, el esta de acuerdo – dijo Sango.

-si – dijo el ambarino.- Miroku también vive cerca.

-pues…-_no quiero ir con Taisho, pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a Sango _pensó Kagome.- depende de lo que diga mi hermana – concluyo.

-bien, le avisare a Sesshomaru por teléfono – dijo el chico del mechón plateado.

-¿a tu hermano? – Pregunto Miroku.- ¿no que no le hablarías?

-es necesario – Toma el teléfono y marca un numero.- espérenme un momento- se aleja de todos.

-¿Cómo es ese tal Sesshomaru? – pregunta Kagome.

-frio –es lo único que dice Miroku.

Ayame camina hacia InuYasha, le quita el teléfono, habla unas tonterías y cuelga.

-oye, estaba hablando yo – grita el ambarino.

-tenemos que dar el aviso…

Los demás se quedan con cara de ¿?

-escuchen… hay una persona muy popular últimamente, y creo que ustedes ya saben quien es – dijo Ayame.

-Sengoku Hanyou – dice InuYasha algo extrañado de tener que hablarse a el mismo.

-bueno… sea lo que sea – continua la peliroja.- quiere participar con nosotros el dia del concurso. Suplantara a InuYasha.

Otra vez cara de ¿?

-¿suplantar? – pregunto Rin.

-ese día es la boda de mi tía, y tengo que asistir – miente el ambarino. Es el plan de Ayame y el, para acercarse mas a Kagome.

-¿y como se que no mienten? – pregunto la azabache.

-tienes una cita mañana con el… pregúntale…

Silencio

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, InuYasha? – pregunto Kagome.

Demonios…

-solo lo se

Kagome hace una mueca de disgusto.

-mentiroso – dice mientras de la un trancazo en la cara. InuYasha se levanta del suelo.

-oye…

-¿me has estado espiando verdad?

-no…

-idiota – se dirige a sus amigos.- lo siento, me ire a mi habitación… adiós – y corre directo hacia el dormitorio.

Ayame se acerca a InuYasha y susurra.

-ve como Sengoku Hanyou ahora

-pero…

-ya – grita. El chico hace un saludo de general y corre a su dormitorio. Se pone la peluca, los lentes oscuros y cambia su ropa por una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro.

Kagome esta en su habitación tirada en la cama, escuchando música en su I pod.

_Aunque me sacrifiqué_

_No tratarás por mí, no ahora_

_Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas_

_Estoy sola_

_¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

-maldito Taisho – dice algo enojada. Cierra los ojos y se guía con la música, imaginando un video musical. Presiona un botón y apaga el aparato.

-¿Por qué tan solitaria? – pregunta un chico en la ventana. Kagome grita.

-Largo – asustada se da cuenta de quien es.- Sengoku Hanyou…

El chico camina hacia ella, toma su mano y la besa (la mano heeee).

-¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta InuYasha.

-bien… esto….

-¿pasa algo?

-quería preguntarte una cosa

-suéltalo – dice tranquilamente.

-¿Qué eres de… Taisho? – InuYasha piensa que responder.

-somos muy cercanos

Kagome espera un rato y dice:

-entonces estarás con nosotros en las vacaciones, ¿no?

-no se, no me han invitado – _¿Cuál que no me han invitado, yo soy el anfitrión" _pensó.

-tendria que preguntarle a Taisho – dice.

-cuidate – concluye el peliplateado y sale de la habitación.

**Ya se…. Pero no se me ocurrió nada mas. Lo de las vacaciones fue pura tontería, ya que no te dan vacaciones en octubre (aunque deverian) jeje…. Sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**25/04/11**


	8. capitulo 8

**Aquí de regreso. En el capitulo anterior olvide poner que el fragmento de la canción que Kagome escucha, es un fragmento de Missing (evanescence) en español. Hoy es uno de los días mas esperados por los Shikon Rebels… asi es, el concurso de bandas nivel escolar, las mejores bandas de la academia Shikon aparecerán hoy…. Naraku, todavía no aparecerá, falta un rato… bueno, el fanfic:**

**08 – Debut de Shikon Rebels**

30 de septiembre.

Kagome se levanta temprano, se viste (con un Short negro, calentadores negros y camisa azul con rayas negras) se deja el cabello suelto y va al auditorio, donde ensayaran antes del concurso.

-hola Kagome – dice Rin.- mira quien esta aquí.

InuYasha estaba disfrazado de Sengoku Hanyou (recuerden que el cantante lo suplantaría por que el "tenia" algo que hacer, maldito mentiroso ¬.¬).

-buenos días Kag – dijo el peli plateado.

-buenos días, Sen…

InuYasha la interrumpe.

-llamame Yuki – dice tranquilo.

-buenos días, joven Yuki – dice la chica algo apenada.- ¿y los demás?

-Ayame no ha de tardar en llegar – InuYasha camina hacia donde estaba su morral de Michemical Romance y su guitarra, toma la segunda y la afina un poco.

-recuerda Kagome, que cantaremos dos veces – dice la peli negra.- una para abrir el concurso, y otra como participantes.

-lo se, ¿con cual abriremos el concurso? – pregunta.

-te sabes "por mi camino iré" – pregunta "Yuki".

-si

-señorita Rin, ¿cree que los demás se la sepan? – pregunta de nuevo.

-creo que si… nos gusta mucho.

-ok

Llegan los demás, se saludan y ensayan un rato. Mas tarde llega Ayame.

-chicos, basta de ensayos, vayan a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela… tu también Yuki – dice Ayame. Ella había sido quien le recomendó a InuYasha usar ese nombre.

-si claro – dice "Yuki" saliendo del auditorio. Todos hacen lo mismo. Kagome se agarra el cabello en una coleta de lado, con broches en X (como los de Hinamori Amu) negros con morado. El uniforme lo llevo lo mas presentable que pudo.

Ayame iba con el cabello tomado en un chongo y era la única que no llevaba el uniforme, por ser la presentadora, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda. La falda llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, teniendo diseños en negro de flores, era de tirantes gruesos y llevaba guantes largos en color negro. El escote era en V no tan revelador.

Para las 2:00pm, ya estaban todas las bandas concursantes en el lugar… y comenzaron.

-bienvenidos al concurso escolar nivel 1 de bandas. Mi nombre es Ayame Takeshi, y los acompañare este dia tan importante – dice Ayame.- sin mas demoras, abriremos el concurso con una canción que presentaran los Shikon Rebels, participantes del concurso, llamada "por mi camino ire"- el publico aplaude y abren el telon, recibiendo asi a la banda.

Esperaron unos segundos y comenzaron… (negritas canta InuYasha y normal Kagome, en cursiva cantaran los dos)

Lo que yo pienso te diré  
Algo en nosotros no esta bien  
El destino se crusooo  
Parece otra vez que nuestro plan  
De nuevo se cambio  
No es fácil decir  
"Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,  
Vas ha estar bien"

_Tendré que alejarme__  
_Yo misma ser  
_Mi sitio no este__  
_Lo debes entender  
_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare__  
_Al menos por hoy  
_Por mi camino iré__  
_  
Lo quiero todo olvidar  
Pero fui a las nueves  
Volvía a caer  
Otra vez  
Otro color se hacer gris  
Es difícil ver  
Que todo aquí  
Lento se esfumo  
De aquí ya me voy  
Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
Vas ha estar bien

_Tendré que alejarme_  
Yo misma ser  
_Mi sitio no este__  
_Lo debes entender  
_Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare__  
_Al menos por hoy  
Por mi camino iré_  
_  
**What about us?****  
****What about everything whet do?****  
**Como Confiar  
**I know I never what to hurt U**  
Y Que hay de mi  
**What am I supposed to do?****  
**Voy a extrañarte por siempre  
_Ooooh_

_Tendré que alejarme__  
__Yo misma ser__  
__Mi sitio no este__  
__Lo debes entender__  
__Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare__  
__Al menos por hoy__  
__Por mi camino iré_

_Tendré que alejarme__  
__Yo misma ser__  
__Mi sitio no este__  
__Lo debes entender__  
__Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare__  
__Al menos por hoy__  
_**Por mi camino iré**  
Por mi camino iré...

Y el publico vuelve a aplaudir. Los chicos salen del escenario y comienza el concurso.

-bien, recivan al equipo "band of seven" con "abarero"

Detrás del escenario, los Shikon Rebels se cambiaban ahora por el traje que usarían para el concurso. Habian decidido usar un cosplay de Zero no Tsukaima.

Kagome vestia de Zero no Louise (falda tableada gris, calcetas por ensima de la rodilla negras, liston con adorno de la estrella de los cinco elementos, según la serie, capa negra por fuera, morada por dentro, y llevaba el cabello suelto algo ondulado *si ves la serie, Louise tiene el pelo rosa pero que mas da")

InuYasha o "Yuki" iba vestido de Hiraga Saito (pantalón negro, sueter azul con blanco y tenis en el mismo color, lleva su peluca plateada *aunque Saito tiene el cabello negro y corto*)

Los demás como Kagome, a excepción de los hombres, que llevan pantalón gris.

**El hecho de que nadie pueda parar  
el aumento del frio**  
incluso cuando no hay niebla  
solo causara en poco tiempo mas  
_de enojo  
__estare de todas las formas  
en este camino  
llegare hasta el final sin gritar  
en voz alta  
que causa enojo  
de todas formas jamás pondré fin  
a tiempos difíciles  
es hacer un lio  
¿a quien le importa  
si usted mira a su alrededor  
y se enoja?_

_(_**Bankotsu, **Jakotsu, _los dos)_

-ellos fueron Band of seven… un fuerte aplauso para ellos – dice Ayame y el publico aplaude. Asi pasaron con todas las bandas.

-bueno, de nuevo los Shikon Rebels, como participantes, con "te diré que si"

Te diré q si a tu lado yo voy a seguir

No importa lo que el futuro nos diga hoy

Por fin lo decidí... segura estoy

Ah, desde aquel día en q te vi

Supe q tu eras para mi x q el destino lo decidió así..

**Si, aunque la oscuridad q hay**

**Trate de separarnos se q nunca dejare**

**q te apartes tú de mí...**

Hoy mi corazón **dice q es amor**

El q puede derrotar cada obstáculo q hay

Quédate aquí, déjame cuidarte hasta el fin

**Nacimos en otro lugar, muy distinto,** pero aun así

Te dijo que si, **a tu lado yo voy a seguir**

Este futuro va a cambiar, transformara

Todo en una esperanza._.._

El solo pensar q esto no puede acabar tan fácil

Yo me quedo fascinada con este amor

**Si momento es de recordar, toma mi mano y ya veraz**

**Que juntos volaremos un mundo sin igual**

Eres mi razón, **mi preocupación**

Mi motivo x el q sigo en mi vivir...

Quédate aquí, nunca solo volverás a estar...

**Por que contigo descubrí quien puedo ser**

Que soy yo para ti...

Te diré q si **a tu lado yo quiero seguir**

Yo quiero ver q este amor,

Florecerá y este durara por siempre

Hoy mi corazón dice q es amor

El q puede derrotar cada obstáculo q hay ..

**Quédate aquí déjame cuidarte hasta el fin**

**Nacimos en otro lugar muy distinto pero aun así .**

Quédate aquí nunca solo volverás a estar

x q contigo descubrí el fuego

q soy yo para ti.

Te dijo q si a tu lado yo voy a seguir

Nuestro futuro va a cambiar, transformara

Todo en una esperanza.

(**InuYasha, **Kagome, juntos)

-un aplauso para ellos – dice Ayame y todos aplauden.- bien, Jurado, elijan al ganador…

El jurado habla entre si y suben a una persona en especial…

-bueno… todos los participantes deben sentirse orgullosos de lo que hicieron hoy, la competencia fue muy reñida pero al final sacamos al ganador.

Las demás bandas pasan al escenario.

-el ganador es…

**Muajajaja, soy mala… en el próximo capitulo se sabra quienes ganaron. Las canciones que utilize fueron "por mi camino ire" de High School Musica, Abarero!... carácter song de Jakotsu y Bankotsu, traducido por mua, y I say yes, de Zero no Tsukaima, fandub por **HaruhiePROJECTx. **Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte… gracias lectores por leer mi fanfic… sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**25 / 04 / 11**


	9. capitulo 9

**Kir: bienvenido Naraku  
Nar: hola  
Kir: yo se que había dicho que no subiría el fanfic hasta terminar el de princesa fénix, pero me vino la imaginación y dije "si lo dejo para después se me ira la imaginación", así que… aquí el capitulo 9  
09 – viaje a california.**

2 de octubre.

-acelérele chofer… acelérele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer – cantan los Shikon Rebels (Kagome, Miroku, Koga y Rin), Sango, Ayame, Kikyo y Bankotsu apurando a InuYasha, quien tiene el placer de manejar la camioneta. En los acientos de atrás van Koga, Ayame, Kikyo y Bankotsu. En los acientos centrales van Miroku, Sango y Rin, en el co-piloto Kagome y de piloto InuYasha.

-que mujer chicos… soy perteneciente a los solteros anónimos – dice orgulloso.

-eso no es para estar orgulloso, Taisho – dice Kagome riendo.- además, si dices eso ya no eres anónimo.

-jajaja, que graciosita Higurashi – a figurando estar molesto.- luego de todo lo que nos paso.

-no seas chillón… un segundo lugar no es malo – dice Sango.

**Flash back**

-el ganador es... el grupo de los Shikon Rebels…

-protesto- dice el miembro de una de las 9 bandas.- es injusto, tenían de su lado a un chico famoso.

-yo no soy famoso – dice "Yuki" (InuYasha).

-es cierto… ganarían por eso y es injusto para los demás – dice otro participante.

**Fin flash back**

-que idiotas, de todas formas no iban a ganar – dice Bankotsu.

-creído… como ustedes ganaron – le dice su novia (Kikyo).

-pero nos divertimos, que es lo que cuenta – dice Rin.

-por cierto chicos – interrumpe InuYasha.- mi hermano nos acompañara durante las dos semanas que tenemos de vacaciones, le encanta la playa.

-pero… ¿Por qué a la playa? – Kagome se molesta.- digo, estamos en temporada invernal, no podremos entrar al océano.

-de hecho, california es un lugar cálido en cualquier estación del año.

-eso es genial – dice Ayame.- hay que disfrutar de estas vacaciones.

-si – dijeron al unisonó.

InuYasha maneja unas cuantas horas más, hasta lograr divisar la casa de verano de sus padres. Esta a la orilla de la playa. Es color blanco perla, muchísimos ventanales. De tres pisos y terraza. La casa tiene 10 habitaciones, 5 baños, recibidor, sala, comedor (con mesa para 20 personas) y patio con alberca. En la terraza tiene Jacuzzi, asador (al igual que en el patio), mesa de madera y algunas sillas de madera. Finalmente, en el patio, tiene alberca y una salida hacia la playa, que esta justo en frente.

-discúlpenme chicos – dice InuYasha.- pero mis padres solo me soltaron la pequeña.

-¿¡pequeña! – exclaman al unisonó, menos Miroku e InuYasha.

-así es – dice Miroku.- InuYasha es multimillonario.

-genial – dice Sango.

Al entrar, cada quien va a su habitación correspondiente. Como son 8 personas (9 con Sesshomaru), dejaron solo una habitación desocupada.

-chicos, en cuanto terminen de desempacar los espero abajo – grita InuYasha.

-si.

En una hora ya estaban todos en el recibidor. Kagome quedo plasmada viendo a un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y ojos del color del oro.

-bien… como sabrán algunos – comienza InuYasha.- el es mi hermano mayor, Sesshomaru Taisho.

-escuchen bien - dice Sesshomaru.- lo primero que hare serán poner algunas reglas.

-vamos… Sesshomaru, no seas tan malo – dice Miroku.- queremos divertirnos

-si rompen algo – dice enojado.- tu lo pagaras.

-un poco de reglas no nos harán nada malo… - con carita de ángel.

-numero uno: no correrán por la casa ni pasillos, ni el patio – mira a cada uno.- si se ahogan, no me hago responsable – ve que todos asienten.- numero dos: los quiero exactos a la hora del desayuno, comida y cena. El que no llegue a tiempo se quedara sin comer… y numero tres: limpiaran todo lo que usen fuera de la comida.

-ok – dicen al unisonó.

-no te preocupes hermano de InuYasha – dice Rin.- no causaremos daño alguno – sonríe, dejando al chico de la melena plateada con cara de baboso.

-bueno… diviértanse – camina hacia una habitación y se detiene afuera.- la cena será a las nueve en punto, no lleguen tarde – y se encierra en la habitación. Todos pusieron la alarma en sus celulares 20 minutos antes.

-¿Qué hacemos primero? – pregunta Miroku.

-como que es algo tarde para ir a la playa – dice Sango.- ¿no crees Kag?

-si – dice Kagome.- bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación a leer un poco.

-Higurashi, espera – dice InuYasha.- tengo que decirles algo.

-bien.

-Hay que prepararnos, pues Sesshomaru nos inscribió a un concurso de bandas aquí en la playa.

-¿Qué? – gritan al unisonó los Shikon Rebels.

-Saldrá en vivo, en la televisión…

-Taisho – dice la chica molesta.- yo no puedo cantar frente a tantas personas.

-si puedes. Confiamos en ti – sonríe.

En un rato más se encuentran en el tejado para practicar. Bankotsu decidio ayudarles, tocando el violín si era necesario.

-El concurso durara 3 dias – dice Sesshomaru.- de este martes al otro. Seran las preliminares, Semifinales y finales. Tienen que ensayar tres canciones. ¿ya las decidieron?.

-no

-pues vayan haciéndolo…

-oye Kagome – dice Sango en susurro.

-¿eh?

-¿no se te hace que el hermano de InuYasha tiene un gran parecido con Sengoku Hanyou? – InuYasha la escucha.

Maldición.

-bueno, algo, pero su comportamiento no es el mismo.

-por favor chicas – dice InuYasha.- no se obsesionen tanto a él. Sesshomaru a penas y habla, ¿lo creen capaz de cantar?

-no molestes Taisho – dicen al unisonó. El chico se cansa y decide seguir tocando su guitarra.

-InuYasha también canta, y bien – dice Miroku.- hasta podría decir que su voz se parece un tanto a su apreciado Sengoku Hanyou.

-cállate Miroku.

-demuéstralo Taisho. Canta – Ahora es Kikyo la que se mete en la conversación.

El chico se resigna y comienza a tocar la guitarra. Al cantar intenta hacer su voz un poco diferente, lográndolo.

Quiero ser tu héroe.

Si una vez, yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar, que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme ahí después.

Y si entonces, temblaras por mí  
y lloraras al verme sufrir  
hay sin dudar, tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación.

Si supieras la locura que llevo  
que me hiere y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación 

Ahhh

Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez más, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación

Quiero ser tu héroe...

Concluye su canción, dejando a los demás (a excepción de Miroku) en shock. Kagome es la primera que decide hablar.

-se parece… solo un poco – _pero que te pasa, es idéntica. _Pensó.

-aquí lo único que haces, InuYasha, es demostrar que tu hermano puede ser esa persona – dice Koga.

**Kir: aquí le dejo al capitulo. Avances del próximo episodio.**

-no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, uno tiene la facilidad de disfrazarce a su gusto…

-te preguntare… ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?...

-yo, ¿enamorada de InuYasha?

**Nar: prepárense, que se pondrá bueno.**

**Kir: gracias a las personas que comentan el fanfic, que no las nombro en este momento porque de plano se me olvida la ortografía, y no tengo internet para buscarlo.**

**Nar: vamos directo al **


	10. capitulo 10

**10 – Yuki... ¿Sesshomaru o InuYasha?**

9:00pm, Todos se encuentran reunidos en el comedor. Sesshomaru no tarda en hacer su aparición en el lugar.

_buenas tardes, joven Sesshomaru – dice el hombre que cuida la puerta.

El albino sonríe y va hasta su asiento. Llamo a servir la cena y no tardo en estar en la mesa. Mar y tierra (una mescla de comida marina, como atún, alga y camarones; y carnes rojas), acompañado de arroz blanco, jugo de Naranja y ensalada. Todos bendicen sus alimentos y luego comienzan a comer.

_que delicioso – dice Kagome. InuYasha nota la enorme felicidad que tenia Kagome, ¿es que acaso su comida favorita era la marina?... eso lo tendría que investigar, por ahora solo se concentra en comer. La habitación está completamente en silencio, pues no quieren hacer enojar al mayor de los hermanos Taisho.

Al terminar, cada quien fue a un distinto lugar. Kagome decidió estar en el jardín un rato, viendo las estrellas. InuYasha llego y se sentó al lado de ella.

_hermosas las estrellas, ¿no? – pregunta, intentando sacarle platica.

_ ¿qué quieres aquí Taisho? – dice ella.

Duraron un rato en silencio. InuYasha se pregunta ¿Por qué la chica lo odia?, ¿Qué fue lo que causo su odio? Ella simplemente espera, para ver si él se aleja del lugar. La noche es bella, millones de estrellas hacen su aparición. Además de la luz de la luna reflejada en la alberca, y en el agua del océano. Las plantas se veían ligeramente mojadas. Las flores tomaron ligeramente el color de la luna.

_oye.

_ ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El suspira.

_ ¿por qué… - duda un momento. - … quiero decir… ¿Qué hice para que tu… me odiaras?

La joven voltea a mirarlo, confundida. Al ver la cara seria del chico suspira.

_ eres igual a los demás.

_eh

_Cuando entre a la secundaria, todos se burlaban de mi. Por mi forma de vestir, por mi forma de ser. Por mi música, por mis gustos. Tú eres uno de ellos.

InuYasha mira el cielo estrellado un momento más.

_yo nunca – la mira a ella.- nunca me he burlado de ti por eso.

La chica se sorprende.

_al contrario… me agradas como eres.

Ambos se sonrojan. InuYasha voltea la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo InuYasha era tan comprensivo?, era la pregunta de la Azabache.

_InuYasha.

El se levanta del piso, sacude su ropa y se despide, para ir a su habitación, dejándola a ella confundida. Confundida respecto a cómo era él, a su comportamiento, e incluso, a sus propios sentimientos. Los de él y los de ella. Siente aun sus mejillas rojas, y su corazón acelerado. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de InuYasha?

El joven llega pensativo a su habitación. ¿Por qué ella creía eso?... ¿Qué acaso no lo había visto bien?... los dos son iguales, la misma forma de pensar, de vestir. ¿Por qué ella insistía en que él se burlaba de ella por esas razones? Mira en su buro, la peluca plateada y los lentes oscuros que utiliza para disfrazarse de Yuki. También encuentra su morral.

_mañana mismo – toma la peluca.- tirare todo este teatro a la basura frente a ti. Te revelare quien es Yuki.

Sesshomaru había llegado a donde estaba Kagome. La nota suspirar, sonreír… la nota confundida. Camina hacia su lado y se sienta en el húmedo, verde y brillante pasto.

_Joven Sesshomaru – dice asustada.- no lo vi venir.

_ ¿qué te tiene tan confundida?

Suspira.

_ sé que no te conozco – dice el albino.- pero eres amiga de mi hermano, y a él lo noto algo triste.

_tu hermano es un idiota – dice algo triste. Sesshomaru toma una de las tantas flores azuladas por la luz de la luna y juega con ella en sus manos.

_ Eso lo sé – despreocupado.

_siempre me molesta, es grosero… es estúpido… es….

_ Esta enamorado de ti – la chica se sonroja.- y al parecer tu también

Kagome mira el rostro de Sesshomaru. Ahora comprende la diferencia entre el hermano de InuYasha, y Yuki. Sesshomaru es más serio, frio, pero comprensible.

_usted no es Yuki, ¿verdad? – dice, confundiendo al joven.

_ ¿Quién es Yuki?

Ella le cuenta todo. Sobre las canciones que el chico le dedico por la radio escolar, la vez que la beso, su comportamiento hacia ella y de su apariencia. Sesshomaru solamente la escuchaba.

_ Se quien es – la mira.- pero no soy yo.

_ ¿entonces?

_ Las apariencias pueden engañar. En estos tiempos, es muy sencillo que cualquiera se disfrace de cualquier cosa. Existen los disfraces para fiestas, para Halloween, para cosplay. Infinidad de cosas. Ahora puedes imitar a cualquier persona.

_ ¿y eso a que viene?

_te preguntare… ¿sientes algo por mi hermano?

Ella se vuelve a sonrojar. El se levanta y se aleja del lugar, dejándola más confundida. Sesshomaru estaba insinuando que Yuki e InuYasha eran la misma persona. No, InuYasha y Yuki no pueden ser la misma persona. Son completamente diferentes. Pero recuerda minutos antes, InuYasha se comporto como su amado Sengoku Hanyou.

Decide hablar con él al día siguiente. Por ahora tiene que ir a dormir.

Después de desayunar, Kagome pone en su bolsa su traje de baño, una falda negra y una toalla, además de dejarle una nota a InuYasha invitándolo a la playa. El, al principio está confundido, pero después se da cuenta de que es la oportunidad perfecta para revelarle quien era en verdad Yuki, y revelarle sus sentimientos.

_Taisho – dice ella al verlo llegar.

_Kagome – atontado, después de ver a la chica con el traje de baño de dos piezas morado.

Caminan hasta la orilla de la playa y ambos se sientan en el suelo. Ahora el sol era el que se reflejaba en el océano. El cielo es de un color entre azul y amarillo, causa del amanecer

_tenemos que hablar – dicen juntos, sonrojándose.

_tu primero – susurra InuYasha.

Ella toma algo de arena entre sus manos, la tira y vuelve a tomar mas. InuYasha la nota nerviosa, pero para el se ve linda de esa manera.

_ ¿qué pasa?

_ es que… te quería preguntar… este…

_pasa algo malo.

_no – se quita su pulsera azul, un regalo hecho por Yuki un tiempo atrás.- ¿tu… eres Yuki, verdad?

El se sorprende, ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Toma su morral y saca la peluca plateada, colocándosela. Luego saca los lentes oscuros y se los pone también. Sesshomaru tenía razón. Ahora ella había comprobado, que InuYasha y Yuki eran el mismo.

_ lamento ocultarlo, pero… sentía que por tu odio hacia mí, no podría acercarte a ti de otra manera.

_ perdóname tú a mí. Debí haberte conocido más, antes de juzgarte.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, mirando el océano, sintiendo el viento sobre ellos. InuYasha mira a la joven y ella le sonríe. Le devuelve la sonrisa y toma la pulsera que ella había dejado en la arena.

_ Solo hay una cosa… que no oculte.

Kagome lo mira confundida. El toma su mano y le coloca la pulsera.

_y fue respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti.

_InuYasha

Sonríe. Le gusta más que ella lo llame de esa manera, a que lo llame Taisho y de manera furiosa. Con su mano libre acaricia el cabello de ella, y luego la coloca en su mentón, acercándose lentamente a la muchacha.

_ te amo – besándola dulcemente. Ella corresponde lentamente, separándose de vez en cuando para respirar y volver a unir sus labios. Luego de unos minutos el beso se torno apasionado, haciendo uso de sus lenguas.

Sango se encuentra en la terraza de la mansión. Hace unos minutos, su amiga salió a la playa, y ella está viendo sus pasos. Ve cuando llega InuYasha y cuando se sientan juntos.

_ ¿qué tanto vez? – pregunta Miroku llegando a su lado.

_que tu amigo no se pase de listo con mi amiga.

Ambos miran desde el barandal cuando la pareja se besa. Sango se sorprende y se sonroja, mientras Miroku sonríe.

_creo que al fin pudo confesarse.

_ ¿qué dices?

_InuYasha ha estado enamorado de Kagome desde que la conoció. Incluso escribió canciones para ella.

_ ¿enserio?

_tu también las haz escuchado. Aoki Yasei wo Daite, Sentimientos entrelazados – dice, dejando a Sango con la boca abierta.

_InuYasha es…

_Yuki, Sengoku Hanyou.

**Listo. Este fanfic pronto se acabara, creo que le quedan 5 o 6 capítulos mas. cuidense**


	11. nota importante

**Hola…. Un aviso importante de parte de yo. Ahora que sector no está, de plano no se qué hacer con este fanfic, pues el creador en si fue el. A él era al que se le ocurrían las ideas para esta historia, yo solo la escribía y subía, además de adaptarla. Así que por ahora no lo continuare, hasta que me venga una buena ideota XD. **

**Bueno, lo que si seguiré escribiendo las historias que son mías (ocease solo una XD, ya que princesa fénix fue idea de los dos). Si gustan pasense por "Torneo Shikon" ke enseguida termino de adaptar el capitulo tres… saludos a todas (o todos si hay hombres) besos y nos vemos, bueno, saludamos después XD.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**16/07/2011**


	12. capitulo 11

**Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, les traigo el capitulo 11. Pronto terminare este fanfic, pero no se asusten, este sí tendrá SEGUNDA parte. Por ahora, aquí el capitulo.**

**11 – Enfrentamiento**

Ambos deciden regresar a la mansión Taisho. Todavía falta escoger la canción, ensayar, terminar los vestuarios, etc. Además también tendrían que decidir si cantaría InuYasha o Kagome. Pero fuera de eso, en el camino alcanzan a escuchar los gritos de Sango. Si señores, la joven había descubierto la identidad de InuYasha, ocease, que todo mundo se daría cuenta.

_trágame tierra – pide el chico.

_vamos, no pasara de que te mande de una patada de regreso a Tokio por mentiroso – dice sonriente Kagome. Ya se lo imagina. Sango podría ser igual o peor que ella cuando se enoja.

_gracias por animarme – sarcásticamente.

Dicho y hecho. Al llegar a la mansión, Sango llega a su encuentro lanzando llamas por los ojos y le pone tremenda paliza mientras grita cosas como "maldito mentiroso" o "te arrepentirás de haber nacido". Unos minutos después yacía en su cama siendo curado por la azabache. Sango le cuenta a todos, y no tardan en ir a la habitación a renegar y cosas por el estilo.

_ ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? – pregunta (o más bien, grita) Rin completamente enojada. Seguida de ella entran Miroku y Bankotsu felicitando. Afuera de la habitación se encuentran Koga, Sesshomaru, Ayame y Kikyo. La tercera les platica el porqué de la mentira del joven, causando los celos de Koga, quien sale de la habitación enfurecido, golpeando todo lo que hay a su paso.

_ ¿así que ustedes lo sabían? – esta vez, la de la pregunta-grito es Sango, dirigiéndose a Miroku y a Bankotsu.

_bueno – duda Miroku.- si… bueno, yo lo sabía desde el principio, Ban se entero esta mañana.

_cierto – dice Bankotsu.- también Sesshomaru.

Rin sale de la habitación directo a donde está el mayor de los Taisho. Este sencillamente se encuentra tranquilamente leyendo un libro afuera de la habitación del menor, sentado en el suelo. Ella lo llama y el chico se quita los lentes (usa lentes para leer) y saluda.

_ ¿necesitas algo?

_ es usted un maldito egoísta.

Y ella se va del lugar, dejando a Sesshomaru completamente confundido.

_ ¿egoísta yo? – se pregunta mentalmente.

Unas horas mas tarde, se dirigen todos al tejado, donde Sesshomaru había dejado preparados un teclado y una batería. El bajo, y las dos guitarras las llevan sus dueños, listos para comenzar a practicar.

_ ¿Cuánto falta para el concurso? – pregunta Kagome.

_ Semana y media – responde el peli plateado de mirada fría.

_es suficiente tiempo – dijo algo entusiasmado InuYasha.

_empecemos a ensayar.

Bankotsu saco su violin, comenzando el la tocada. Luego comenzaron Miroku con el bajo, Koga con la batería, Rin con el teclado, Kagome con la guitarra principal, e InuYasha secundaria, preparándose para cantar.

kokoro madowasu NOIZU

furikiri hashiri dashita

toumei de tsumi no nai

hikari mezashite

karada wo nagareru

omoi ga nani iro demo

unmei no SHINARIO wa

kimesasenai sa

seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni

shibari tsukeru

kubiwa wo hikichigitte

motto jiyuu na sekai e

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

iyashii kyoudai na kage

te mo ashi mo daseya shinai

namida nagasenu MARIONETTO

umareta hoshi no na no moto

hikisakaretetta kizuna

karappo no yurikago ga

munashiku yureru

mujaki datta

tooki hi no maboroshi wa

hi damari no you

mijikai yume no naka de

yasashiku ore wo naderu yo

obieta kimi no hitomi

kegare shiranu houseki

setsunai netsu wo yadoshi

mune ni tsukisasaru

ittai nani no tame ni

mune de tsuzukeru no darou

yakusoku yori kirei de

tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru

Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

orokade mudana arasoi ni

itsuka owari ga kuru nara

uragiri no MARIONETTO wa

kono mi sasageru

inochi to tomoni

(Tsukiyo no Marionetto, Shugo Chara)

Terminando la canción, dejan sus instrumentos y caminan al comedor de madera que se encuentra en la terraza. Sesshomaru llega dejando una canasta de madera con sándwiches de embutido con queso dentro.

_disfruten de la comida – dice sentándose junto a ellos y tomando un sándwich.

Al terminar de comer se preparan otra vez para ensayar. Esta vez, Kagome seria la cantante. Cada uno tomo su posición y comenzaron la tocada. La primera es Rin, que toca junto a Bankotsu sus respectivos instrumentos.

Nos lo hemos dispuesto

Y no podemos detenernos ahora

A causa de esa promesa de volver a vernos.

Sin razón, tus lágrimas se derraman por mi.

No se han desbordado, pero

Han estado debajo de tus párpados.

No hay nadie en la plataforma de la estación.

Me detengo y veo,

Y puedo escuchar tu voz.

Buscar esperanza es como los muchos barcos

Que han cruzado de par en par, un océano infinito.

No Estoy Asustado De Navegar de aquí,

Comenzaremos nuestro viaje enfrentando una nueva onda.

Y enseguida comienzan a tocar los demás juntos, haciendo del instrumental algo extraordinario, casi sacado de la computadora.

El color cambia.

Pueblos, y muchedumbres de gente.

Los rostros sonrientes vienen y van

Por la suave luz de lámparas en la calle.

Quiero sentir

El calor de tu mejilla a través de tus dedos

No olvides el tiempo que perseguimos después de

Un Sueño de gustos que nadie nunca había visto.

Todos Los Días Han vuelto Otra vez.

Recuerda que cargábamos con el dolor en nuestros brazos,

Y que éramos felices juntos.

Ahora, vivimos.

En algún lugar en mi pecho,

Una duda que no puede ser borrada me detiene, pero

Caminare todo el Camino Otra vez

A causa del poder de creer

Tomará forma, y la manera de ir vendrá a mí.

(ano Yume no Mukou he, fullmetal alchemist)

Terminando, Kagome deja a un lado su guitarra y corre emocionada al lado de InuYasha, preguntando si ahora había podido cantar perfecto. El chico la felicita y la abraza amistosamente, cosa que el baterista mal interpreto y camino hacia ellos gritando.

_ Maldito, ¿así que era verdad todo? – grita molesto.

_ ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – pregunta InuYasha confundido.

_ Tu estas saliendo a escondidas con mi novia.

_ ¿tu novia? – Pregunta Kagome también confundida, y a la vez molesta.- Dime desde cuándo, que lo único que yo recuerdo es que me recomendaste el club de música. Jamás he querido ser tu pareja, de hecho, ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza.

Eso hace que el joven se gire molesto, no sin antes darle tremendo puñetazo en la cara al del mechón plateado, que regreso el golpe, causando el grito de la Azabache.

_ dejen de pelear – grita ella.

Koga se va del lugar, directo a su habitación. Kagome abraza a InuYasha y revisa su rostro, para asegurarse de que no tuviera heridas.

_lo lamento. Es mi culpa que ocurriera esto, le di falsas esperanzas al pobre.

_no te preocupes. Mejor hay que limpiar el desastre que dejaron estas personas – apuntando al grupo musical y a Sesshomaru, que aun se encontraba comiendo.- Todos van a ayudar.

_ Si

Y se ponen todos a recoger, menos Sesshomaru, que aun seguía comiendo. InuYasha llega junto a el y le quita el sándwich.

_ eso era mio – dice mirándolo fríamente.

_ deja eso hermano y ayudanos.

El le da una ultima mirada a su sándwich tirado, suspira y comienza a barrer.

**Que tal. No va a ser igual a los otros capítulos, pues el de la historia era hector (que ya no esta), asi que no vayan a ser crueles conmigo. Saludos**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**08/08/11**


End file.
